Rati and Knoxy
by Eli H. Lee
Summary: One-short stories around the Professor Padric J. Ratigan and a jack-of-all trade smuggler G. "Knoxy" Knox. Spin-off of Great Mouse Detective: The Red Herring of The River Apatite Murder.
1. Morning Person

I have no planned amount of chapters on this (I will stop at a certain amount though….), and there's no set updates. These are just drabbles that come to my head as they come and go. I only own OCs still.

Eli H. Lee

When it came to family, there were some limits that Ratigan had placed for himself. He even wrote them all down on a list in his study and they were the following;

Try to avoid co-workers/minions families if possible.

Never mention his brothers.

Stay away from Howard Knox when he hasn't had his coffee. Not tea, just coffee.

Only spoil Felicia like a baby.

Needless to say, after almost five years of knowing each other, a twenty-three year old Knox found the said list and things might have not gone so well on one of the topics.

"My Papa ain't bad wivout 'is coffee!"

"Knoxy…" a thirty-four year old Ratigan sighed as he tried to finish up some plans.

"Don't yew 'Knoxy' me! My papa is a sweet, kind, joyful mornin' person!"

Ratigan looked up at the young woman from his desk. The difference between how he looked back then compared to what he would look like later in his forties would be surprising to anyone who hadn't known him. His hair was somewhat longer, and had fuller color in his fur, with some freckles to one's amusement. As for Knoxy, she clearly showed much more emotion on the outside at this younger state, though the beginnings of her monotone expressions was starting to set in. Her own hair was strangely shorter, short enough that if she had bundled some of it up in her hat, she could have passed off as a feminine male.

As Ratigan looked at her, he thought, 'Sweet, kind, joyful morning person. I can think of four things wrong with that sentence when concerning Howard Knox.'

"Knoxy, you fail to realize that aside from you, your father is a very scary person without caffeine or any sort to many people. Including myself," he answered, earning a glare from Knox.

"Lor' luv a duck! As if yer any be'er! Thee act like a squirrel that doesn't 'ave any nuts ter chew on when yew don't 'ave any tea!" she yelled, snarling at him. Ratigan stared at her, taking in what she just said before snickering.

"Wha… what?" he asked, snickering quickly turning into chuckling. "Yew 'eard me!" she yelled, causing the rat to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

It took almost half an hour for Ratigan to stop laughing, and another half an hour for Knox to start the argument again.

* * *

Alright, so I went into a long time brain-fart for my current fanfiction and I'm about to go to my grandmother's for the summer. So… yeah.


	2. Rati's birthday

Yay, drabble number 2…I only own OCs.

Now on a separate note, I want to say that by the time of the movie, I always thought that Ratigan was in his mid to late forties. And since in the 'Great Mouse Detective: The Red Herring of The River Apatite Murder' I have Knox at 35 with an 11 year difference between her and Padraic, that would make our dear Professor at the age of 46.

Let us proceed.

Eli H. Lee

Professor Padraic Ratigan did not like his older brother. There was no other way around. Sure, whenever the professor was around him, he acted like he was happy to see him, act like he did know they were family and such.

Once the older brother was gone though, the disgust and distaste for him emerged. The rage that grew in him every time he saw the other was threatening. It was enough that he would later go into a room once back 'home' and he would smash anything in his way in the said room. Aside from this little room, Padraic didn't acknowledge anything else that concerned with his older brother.

So one can imagine what probably happened at the Professor's 42nd birthday party when a familiar albino rat dressed very formally came into the Rat Trap.

"Paddy! I came by to say happy birthday!" The very rat said, grabbing everyone's attention (and causing some snickers) as he walked over to the grayish rat at the counter.

" _Oh no…."_

The barkeep Henry raised an eyebrow and signaled Bertha. ' _Great,'_ the crime lord thought, ' _just what I needed. Everyone to know of_ _ **him.**_ _'_

"Oh, friend of yours, Boss?" The eldest Knox sister showed up shortly after Henry's signal and picked up a tray. "Anything I can get for you, luv?" The albino male looked appalled at her wording before shaking his head.

"Oh no, no, no. You misunderstand, Mrs.-"

"Miss. Miss Knox. But everyone here knows me as Bertha."

"Many pardons. But I am not his friend, I am his brother! Sebastian Ratigan at your service." Padraic sighed as his older brother's attitude. The damn colonel was too cheery for his tastes today. Something made him happy obviously. "Wait, 'boss?' Paddy, I thought you were still a Professor!" Another sigh.

"Sebastian, I do have to find other ways to pay the bills alongside a teacher's salary," he said, flashing a warning look to everyone in the bar. "And besides, I'm a private professor. Now if you'll please excuse me," Padraic stood up and bowed his head as he forced a smile on his face, continuing with, "I do have to see to some business."

"What!? And on your birthday? Oh come on, witty Paddy, relax, and take a day off!" Sebastian wrapped his arm around the black-haired rat. "Hey, Jimmy's coming by as well? I only have a week to see the two of you before I'm back off to Afghanistan."

' _Oh thank god.'_

Padraic forced Sebastian's arm off him, his forced smile still on his face. "I'm afraid not, Sebastian. Jim's been focused on some art work for his employer. From what I hear, if he doesn't get it done this week, he's bound to lose quite the profit." He didn't fail to see the raised eyebrow from Bertha this time.

Things didn't seem to want to go his way though as Fidget decided to run in. "Boss! Boss! She's here! She's here! Oh, and she ain't happy! Oh no, no, no, no, no, she isn't!" Sebastian glanced at Padraic.

"Who is he talking about?"

"Fidget, please don't tell that-"

"She is! She is! She says you haven't paid this month!"

" **WHAT!?** "

"It's what she says!" The bat cowered, holding his wings up. "I told her you did, but she says you didn't!" Padraic growled and stomped past the one-legged male.

"Any problems are to be solved by throwing the person out."

"Righty-o boss!"

Fidget gave a salute and quickly hopped to the bar. Before Sebastian could even speak up, Bertha placed herself in between the bat and rat. "Fidget, what's she up to?"

"Don't know, totally don't' know. Just doing what I'm told."

"Um, pardon me, but who is this 'she?'"

Everyone stared at other Ratigan brother. A smirk grew slowly up on Bertha as she picked up a tray. "Luv, you've got a lot to learn how the Rat Trap works."

….

" _ **Knoxy!**_ "

The 31 year old year smuggler turned her head, hugging her dark purple coat closer to her body in the cold rain. "Professor."

" **What's this about me not paying this month's champagne!? Do you realize that you still get a damn profit from the drinks sold in the Rat Trap and that now I have to deal with the last person that I EVER want to deal wi-** "

Padraic paused as Knox kissed him. Pulling away, the mouse hybrid rubbed her arms while giving a small smirk at the rat. "Happy birthday, Ratti." Upon looking at Padraic's face, a small chuckle escaped from her. "Oh, come on. Ya didn't seriously think yew actually owed me fer da champagne, did you? So who's givin' yew trouble in da Rat Trap what got yew troubled ter begin wiv? Thee'd never be upset at payin' unless somethin' upset yew before."

"Guess."

"Billsworths?"

"Worse."

"Basil tryin' ter find out youhr next plan?"

"Almost. This one is…" Padraic paused for a moment before continuing. "Family." Knox raised an eyebrow.

"Jim?"

"No, I can stand him. Besides, he's doing some artwork for his employer."

"Professor…"

Padraic took a deep breath in before looking at Knox. "My older brother is here." The two of them were silent for a moment. "He's the one that-"

"Ya have that room fer. I know," Knox finished. "How bad?"

"Rat Trap, right now. He thinks Jim's still an actor while an artist on the side and that I'm now the pub's owner and private professor. He's on leave for a week before heading back to Afghanistan."

"Neither are exactly lies... An' besides, 'e's only stayin' fer a week. ... He's 'ere fer youhr birthday, ain't 'e? Awright geeezzaa…"

"He's calling me Paddy…."

"Ah, come on, i' can't be all what bad-"

"He's calling me _witty Paddy._ "

"Oh…"

" _Help me…_ "

…..

"So, this woman is your younger sister, supplies my brother with drink for this pub which she still gets profits from, and she used to be one of his students? First off, if she's a woman, why didn't she or you get a proper woman's education? Surely, someone of either of your ages should be at least engaged, therefore…" Sebastian rubbed his head as Bertha rolled her eyes.

"Boyo, I'm already 38 years old. I'm past spinsterhood. Besides, our family started off poor. Out of any of us Knox kids, Knoxy always was the one who loved to learn, so whenever we got the chance to send any of us to school, Papa got the main education done with all of us first and gave the higher education to whoever wanted or needed it the most. Our brothers were more for trade and learnt through practice better than books."

"And you?"

"I was never interested in any of the higher educations. I was more concentrated on just helping the family. Besides, if you ever meet Knoxy, you'll get what got the Professor's-"

"What abouht da Professor, Bertha?" Both rodents turned to see the Professor walk in with who Sebastian could only guess was Knoxy. "So, dis is youhr bruther, Rati? I expected 'im ter look more like you. Why all da red?"

It was true, where Padraic wore a black cape with a gray vest, and a purple and pink cravat, Sebastian seemed to just wear a dark red long-sleeved vest with a lighter red cravat with darker trousers. The colonel raised an eyebrow at how this woman was speaking.

"You must be the younger Miss. Knox. A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure that my younger brother has talked about me, of course." The red-eyed rat quickly found his hand being shook by the gray-furred woman.

"Just Knox. And just what yer a colonel. Nuff said, yeah?" Sebastian looked at her shocked. "What? Thought yew be well known?" Sebastian still stared at Knox before glancing at Padraic. Knox laughed and took out a cigarette for herself. "Blimey! This is still da underground. Thee're a long way from youhr safe 'ome." Lighting the cigarette she stared coldly at Sebastian before walking towards him as she started to talk with a growl in her voice.

"So tell me, 'ow is i' like up there fer you, Albino? Are yew all prepped an' groomed at youhr own beckan' call?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

Fidget tugged on Padraic's cloak. "Eh, Boss, shouldn't we, shouldn't we stop her?" Padraic inhaled the smoke from his own cigarette with a curious look.

"Mm… Nah. I want to see how this turns out."

"Oh don't deny it. Yaaahr white fur is what separates yew from da rest. And not in a good way! Mice only accept yew because ov it. They'll only ignawer youhr species because ov youhr 'pure' fur," Knox sneered. "But us down 'ere, what see what yew are. Truly are. Youhr eyes are still closed ter da truth."

"Oh what truth? The fact that a society failure that can't talk proper English thinks she can dare talk to one of a higher classed citizen! And that's leaving out the obvious filthy gerbil blood you obviously got-."

 _Clink._

The entire bar went into silence, all eyes now on the gun Knox was holding up to Sebastian's face. Bertha held a hand up to her mouth as Padraic let a puff of smoke slowly breathe out. The rat in red however looked quite alarmed before looking at Padraic. The Professor stared at the situation at hand before sighing and placing a hand on the female's shoulder.

"Knox."

"He dared..." she growled.

"Knoxy, give me the gun."

"Can't I just pull i' a little?"

"Knoxy, someone is expecting him, and he probably told someone he was coming over here."

"But…"

"Knoxy Knox, a colonel's head is not what you want mounted on your wall. Not over this anyways."

Padraic held out his other hand, leaving his cigarette in his mouth as he waited for the gun to be passed to him. Knox lowered her firing arm and shoved the pistol into the gray rat's hands and turned the other way. "He ain't worth da bullet. Besides, it's 'is lose that 'e betray us." Fidget tried to approach her as she walked out of the Rat Trap only to be waved off to the side.

Sebastian left out a sigh of relief. "Well, I must thank you, dearest brother. I'll admit, that was a bit of a tight situ-

-UUATION!"

The colonel found himself out in the cold rain outside of the front door of the pub only to look back and see his own brother at the door.

"Let me put this clear, Sebastian. Unless you want really want your head mounted on the Knoxes' wall, I'd advise you to stay clear of these streets, you hear? Because just because I'm your 'little' brother and well-respected by the inhabitants here doesn't mean that any of that will protect you in these areas. I might be able to influence Knoxy, _Colonel._ But her father is an entirely different case and is just as a respected resident here. _And you,_ out of **all** of London's high classed inhabitants, _you_ should have remembered what the orphanage was like as …. _ **one of us**_." Padraic lowered his face to Sebastian's level, snarling. "Thanks so much for dropping by on my birthday, _dearest_ brother." And with that, the Professor slammed the door.

….

Padraic entered his lair, perking his ears at the sound of crashing from his usual room and the sight of Bill and Tom hiding behind some chairs. Sighing and rubbing his forehead, he walked over and opened the door. Then proceeded to dodge the pot that was thrown towards his direction.

"I see that the trashing room is currently occupied by a new resident?" he said, grabbing the smuggler woman's attention. "I must say, you did say quite some encouragements there, my little Knoxy."

"'OW AR' YEW TWO EVEN RELATED?! THAT BLUNDER, SELF-RIGHTEOUHS, OVERCONFIDENT OVERGROWN-!"

"Now, now, my little nightshade. I think you did a good job at angering him. If slightly too good of a job. And you still manage to make him wish he wore brown pants."

Padraic grinned at Knox whipped around at him. Stepping towards her and sitting in probably the only remaining intact chair in the room, he opened his pocket watch. "Well, he should be far off away from the Rat Trap by now. I do must say, that was quite the birthday present." Knox rolled her eyes. "Now if, you'd like to go back for some drink, we'd might be able to- oaf!" Knox sat down right on the rat's lap and laid her head against his chest.

"I like dis room be'er. Less chatter, no uninvited guests…"

Padraic smirked and stared at the ceiling while rubbing Knox's back. After a while, he noticed her humming a small tune. "Knoxy?" He felt something press into his hand before being kissed by the mouse hybrid.

"'Appy Birthday, Rati."

Getting off the rat's lap, Knox smiled slightly before leaving the room. Blinking, Padraic looked at what the smuggler left in his hand. It was tiny box, wrapped with pink paper and a purple ribbon. He nearly chuckled at the touch of his own colors before he dared to unwrap it. Inside was a silver ring with a purple seal, detailed with a cat in front of a flowing background. Blinking again, he stared at the ring before chuckling.

Later, Fidget stood beside Bill as the lizard and bat wondered what their boss was laughing uncontrollably at. But for the dear Professor, he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that the ring brought to him on this day.

So she still remembered.

….

Ok, some of you are probably wondering why I have Knox as a gerbil/mouse hybrid. Let me explain.

I have two requirements about any hybrids in this fandom.

The parents' species must have had some history of trying to mate/ some mating activity between the two different species the hybrid came from.

There is some record of that hybrid actually existing. (Youtube does not count in this)

Those are the only two requirements I have about hybrids in the Great Mouse Detective universe, and as long as even ONE of them is followed, I have no problem.

Now, my idea for Knox was originally that she was a rat/mouse hybrid. That was the originally idea, that she was going to be both Howard's and Madeline's biological daughter. **However** , neither requirement was met. Rat and mice won't actually try and breed with each other, and any record of a rat/mouse hybrid being made by lab, either failed or was just a mouse with a little bit of rat blood in them, or the other way around.

So, you'll probably be able to sort of understand why I started to get a little miffed every time I see a new rat/mouse hybrid pop up in this fandom.

Since I still wanted to have Knox as a hybrid though, I decided to look into what sort of hybrid either exist between rodents, or if there has been any record of any rodent species trying to mate outside of their own species.

I found the following;

These is no truly recorded rodent hybrid. Sorry to disappoint all GMD hybrid fans out there.

Only two other rodent family members have been recorded trying to mate outside of their species, or in this case with any type of mouse.

Gerbils

Hamster (under VERY rare/odd circumstances)

Both hamsters and gerbils have been recorded to try and mate with mice in the past. However, as I've already stated, hamsters are very, very rare in this circumstance, and most of them have been under lab supervision.

Gerbils on the other hand have been seen with this behavior both by some pet owners and lab supervision, so I went with gerbils. (Still, both species rarely do this. And whatever you do if you decided to test this out on your own, **DON'T DO IT**!)

Research is oddly fun.

Also, Knoxy isn't ½ gerbil. Her father Howard is. Therefore, Knoxy, Bertha, and their brother (or rather Knoxy's half-brother) are all actually ¼ gerbil, and ¾ mouse.

And as for the ring with the purple seal? What irony? Put your guesses into the reviews. I'm curious of what you'll say.

Eli out.


End file.
